Double Date
'Double Date '''is the twelfth episode of ''The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Daffy is at Copy Place where Tina, one of the employees, is busy at a copy machine while an impatient Daffy repeatedly rings the bell, wanting to pick up his business cards. When Tina finally returns to the desk, she hands him his cards, and the cost is $215.25. Daffy attempts to do a spell to lower a price, which works to no avail. Later at The Sunset Room, a waiter informs a man and his date that if they leave their business card in the bowl, they could win a romantic dinner, then assists another couple as Daffy rigs the drawing by replacing the business cards in the bowl with his cards. The next day, the phone rings as Daffy attempts to pour ketchup on his burger and Bugs replaces the water in the water dispenser. After Daffy accidentally spills ketchup on the floor, Bugs slips on it, and Daffy reluctantly answers the phone and finds out that he wins a free dinner for two. After ending the call, Daffy tells Bugs that they will have a romantic dinner, but Bugs notes that such an event is a date and refuses to go on a date with him. Daffy then asks Porky to take Bugs' spot, and Porky is thrilled about it, only for Bugs to angrily tell Daffy to ask a female out on a date, not another male. After Daffy brings up the previous dates, Bugs calls Lola to help Daffy understand women, and she complies. Daffy and Lola meet at a food court, where Lola hands him a sheet of paper containing pick-up lines that will appeal to any woman he speaks to. Daffy recites some of those lines aloud, causing Lola to fall in love with him, then ask if he found anyone he wold like to ask out. Daffy decides on asking out Tina, then walks away, much to a smitten Lola's surprise. Later at Copy Place, Daffy attempts to speak to Tina and is quite surprised to see that Tina remembered him, even though it is because his check for his wizard cards bounced. Shocked by this, Daffy hands Tina crudely-drawn paper bills, hoping Tina will accept them, then clumsily asks Tina out on a date. Tina consents, and Daffy warns her not to use the counterfeit bills and exits the store. On the night before his date, Daffy freshens up, then finds Lola on his bed, upset about him asking out Tina, instead of her. Lola proceeds to claim that "Tina" is not a real name and that Tina is crazy, then exits through the window and plots to get Tina out of the way and keep Daffy to herself. As Bugs comes home, Lola convinces him to go for dinner with her, and he agrees, unaware that she would use him as a tool. Later at The Sunset Room, Bugs and Lola prepare for their date and see Daffy and Tina entering the building as well, prompting Lola to kiss Bugs in order to make Daffy jealous. While Lola keeps an eye on Daffy, the duck uses Lola's pick-up lines on Tina, but Tina eventually finds out and snatches the paper. After reading it, she questions Daffy's intentions. All the while, Lola continues spying on him while largely ignoring Bugs, to the point where she accidentally calls him Daffy. Tina, at the other table, tells Daffy to quit using the script and tell her about himself. Daffy utters lies about himself, so Tina takes the floor by claiming that he is an insecure liar who cries himself to sleep, which Daffy notes is true. Hearing this, he starts to leave, but Tina stops him and continues with the date as she adds that Daffy is like a "disgusting building," which could both be fixed, much to Daffy's delight. Meanwhile, Lola continues ignoring Bugs, who then goes to the restroom and talks to himself, which draws the attention of a bystander. Meanwhile, Daffy and Tina share a laugh as Lola arrives at their table and impersonates a waiter, only to be cut off when music comes on and Tina decides to dance with Daffy. Bugs, by himself, practices a conversation while Lola sings in an attempt to break up Daffy and Tina. Bugs runs to Lola and questions her singing, and Lola claims she is trying to win Daffy back. Bugs notes that he is her boyfriend, not Daffy, and Lola records Bugs' quotes and brags about it. As the four Tunes gather for the first time, Lola then plans to have a double date with them and walks off, leaving Bugs wondering what just happened. Daffy and Tina ride in a limo while Tina admits that she had fun on their date. Porky, waiting on the sidewalk, brings up the fact that he and Daffy were supposed to have dinner together, only to be turned down because Daffy already went out with Tina. Daffy snatches the roses from Porky's hand, and he and Tina are driven off while Porky continues sitting on the sidewalk. Notes *Debut of Tina Russo Duck Gallery Ltwplola21280x1024.jpg 1000px-THE-LOONEY-TUNES-SHOW-Double-Date-Episode-12-7.jpg 830px-THE-LOONEY-TUNES-SHOW-Double-Date-Episode-12-5.jpg 830px-Snapshot20110726095736.png 1000px-Tumblr lpanrcN9TK1qhansmo1 1280.jpg|Bugs Daffy Lola and Tina team up for the first time 830px-1303741488.jpg tumblr_n0ss06AAKg1qhansmo1_1280.jpg|A mock movie poster for the episode Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:The Looney Tunes Show Episodes Category:The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 Category:Stub Category:2011